


Welcome

by orphan_account



Series: Jacksepticeye ABDL OneShots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ABDL, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mdlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basic Premise/Rules of this series
Relationships: No Particular
Series: Jacksepticeye ABDL OneShots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640185
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	Welcome

Hi! Welcome to a new version of oneshots but a different idea this time  
yall leave requests here, i tag you when i'm done. here's rules

.Has to be LittleSpace/ABDl based with Jack as the little  
.Sorry, but if i don't know that youtuber, i can't write them  
.I accept ships, but say if it's platonic/romantic  
.Say how old you want Seán to be in headspace  
.I won't write smut  
.No OCs/Self Inserts- that shits hard  
.I will write anything (but smut of course) but if it is too triggering, i will put that in the finished product  
. Only one shots that i can fit into one chapter please

The next chapter in this book is one i wrote to get us started before any real requests come in


End file.
